Making Amends
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: This is a story that I wrote for the project that I did with Jen Called Love is in the Air... I wanted to post it here as well. Maybe you have already read it, if so ... sorry for the repeat... If not... Then Enjoy... but If Male/Male intimacy is not your thing them please skip this story.


A/N: Thank you so much to Jen for this… Thank you for allowing me to be a part of something so amazing and thank you so much for being there to support me and inspire me… Love you so much… FOR EVERYONE READING THIS: I am sorry for the excessive length… I could not seem to stop…. Once it started it continues on for forever! Hope you all enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day to all of my loves!

MAKING AMENDS!

Valentines day…. It's the day of love…. Of magic…. Or is it….

Will had no idea why he is so nervous…. It just did not make any sense to him at all.. Of course Sonny would say yes. He had no doubt… or did he…. But be that as it may, a proposal is a proposal… is a proposal. And Will didn't think that there was anyone alive that had made a proposal without the least little bit of jitters… Well except for maybe Sonny…. Before Will had crushed his hopes and basically walked all over his dreams. And then there is that bad karma that follows him and he realizes that yes things have a way of going wrong even…. When he expects smooth sailing, okay… okay… especially then, but really who is keeping score.

He shook his head, warding off all of the pre Valentine jitters, shaking off his negativity. There was no way in hell that he was going to talk himself out of this. With everything that has been going on lately… the last thing Sonny will be expecting is a weekend away. So Will was feeling pretty good about his plans… the only thing was going to be making sure everything fell into place in respect to getting Sonny to where he needed him to be. He was going over all the steps for that phase of his grand plan as he packed a suitcase with enough clothes for both Sonny and himself for an entire weekend away.

Will had enlisted Justin and Brady's help and both of them had jumped at the opportunity. Getting them on board had been a breeze. Justin knew his part and exactly what he needed to do. Will had no doubt that he would execute it brilliantly. The worst part of this whole dang thing was to make it work… it meant that Will had to spend a night in New York…. Alone without Sonny.. and he was not happy about that, but thinking about Sonny's reaction to his surprise made it seem like a small sacrifice, at least in the short term. And it would give him time to get his things in order.

Will heard the door to the apartment open and close softly, before he heard Sonny calling his name. He was aware that Sonny was moving through the apartment, making his way to the bedroom. He gave the clothes one final look over and quickly zipped the suitcase, leaving it in its place on the bed. Turning his head to greet Sonny.

Sonny took in the suitcase on the bed and pinned Will with a look…. "What's all this about?" he asked.

"Ummm" Will hedged. "A huge magazine in New York called me and they want to talk with me As soon as possible about doing some Freelance work for them…" He explained quickly.. "The only time that the publisher has free in the next few weeks is tomorrow evening and I need to go." He added throwing Sonny an apologetic look.

"Will…. Come on….. Seriously, Friday is Valentine's day." Sonny whined… "Did you forget?" Poking his bottom lip out in the most adorable pout that Will had ever seen, before he added. "I don't want us to be apart."

Will struggled to keep his smile at bay and eventually had to turn away from Sonny, as the pout was just too much, Sonny was really pulling out all the stops. He stalled by fidgeting with the suitcase a little. Sonny was just so damn cute when he wanted his way. "We won't be.." Will said. "I am flying home on Friday morning, there will still be plenty of time to be together." He said reassuringly.

"Promise?" Sonny asked, wrapping his arms around Will from behind. Will allowed himself to relax back into Sonny's warm body, laying his head back on Sonny's Shoulder. "I promise Babe… Nothing can keep me from spending Valentine's day with the love of my life." He whispered.

"I love you Will." Sonny answered. They stood there enjoying the warmth of each other, for a few minutes… "So what's with the huge suitcase?" Sonny asked. "It looks as if you may be gone for a week, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, So I will actually only be gone 24 hours or so…. But you know how indecisive I am…" Will said brushing off his question.

"Ugh" Sonny groaned.

"I know!" Will said laughing. "But we do have right now!" He pointed out, turning in Sonny's arms and pressing their lips together.

"Mmmmm" Sonny agreed, "Good point… I like the way you think." He said as he reached down and tugged Will's tee from the waist band of his jeans.

"I'm going to miss you Will." Sonny whined as he heard the final boarding call for Will's flight. They were already separated by that damn insufferable plexiglass that seemed to be everywhere at the airport these days. Will on the side for already screened passengers and Sonny on the side for visitors.

Not being able to touch Will was incredibly frustrating, knowing he was sleeping alone tonight frustrated him even more.

"Gotta go…" Will mouthed to him, blowing him a kiss through the barrier. He waved good bye as he turned and ran toward his gate.

Will made his way to his seat and stowed his carryon in the overhead compartment, before he dropped into his seat. He leaned his head back against the head rest and blinked away the tears that were threatening to form. Will hated seeing Sonny sad and forlorn. Especially knowing that it is his fault and not totally and completely 100% necessary. In typical Will fashion he was starting to rethink his decisions. Maybe he should have just told Sonny that he wanted to take him away for the weekend. But in the end as soon as the thought was processed it was dismissed just as quickly. He wanted this to be a complete surprise.

Sonny had done so much, been through so much, all for him. He knows that he has let Sonny down so many times, in so many ways. Telling lies, hiding the truth, being stubborn and proud and overall ridiculous, but never more than he had the day that he had refused his proposal, before the christening. That day he had pretty much crushed his hopes and walked all over his dreams. Truth be told he was scared, honestly and genuinely scared that no matter how hard he tries that he will never be good enough for Sonny. But Damn it he was ready to try…. And since he didn't think that Sonny would ever put himself out there to ask again…. He felt like it was time to make it right… so he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

Satisfied that he is doing the right thing, he pushed the thought of Sonny's pouting face from his mind and began to go over his mental lists. He had to go to the jeweler and pick up the ring… he reminded himself to look out the window of the hotel and make sure the view is what he requested, double check the restaurant reservations, and finally plan what he wanted to say so that he doesn't come off as a rambling fool when it was time to make his case.

Sonny moped his way back to the club, and spent the rest of the day waiting on customers, throwing himself into his work. Gabi came by and brought Arianna Grace for a bit and that cheered him up for a bit, but his mood plummeted again as soon as the baby was gone. In the late evening people started to arrive looking for a more adult kind of drink and entertainment. Sonny could not take it.. the sight of couples huddled in the booths snuggling together, kissing while they danced close… for whatever reason it sure seemed like love is definitely in the air this Valentine's day, and it was driving him crazy. He quickly figured out that he was not in the mood to see people cuddling and celebrating and left T in charge of the bar while he retreated to the office.

Once he was alone , he pulled his phone from his pocket and noticed a text from Will. He opened the message box and read it quickly. It was a text of the most basic nature, letting him know that he had landed safely in New York….. that's it, except for the little heart at the end… No I love you…. No I miss you….. nothing. He tossed the phone across the desk… He was disgusted , with himself, with his attitude, with his own insecurities…. But Damn it, Will had seriously damaged his self confidence. Not that he would ever tell him that.

He pulled out the receipt ledger and opened it up, determined that if he couldn't get in a better mood he could at least make the most of it and get some work done. An hour or so later he is still sitting there holding one of the first receipts of the week in his hand and there were only a few numbers entered into the books. There was a knock on the door and T stuck his head in the office. "Hey Sonny?" He said tentatively. "Yeah.." Sonny said looking up at him. "You seem out of sorts today man… " T said offhandedly.

"Yeah I guess T.." He said "It's just that tomorrow is Valentine's day and Will is out of town….." he continued. "And I don't know, I was just kind of thinking that …well I had this stupid idea that maybe if I asked him to marry me again…." Sonny said shrugging his shoulder…."Maybe he would give me a different answer." He rambled on.

"Oh!" T said, realization dawning on him. He had to do something, Will would kill him if he messed this up. Of course he was in on Will's plan since he was the one that was going to be taking over all of the club duties in Sonny's absence. "Man, Sonny…." T began rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I hate to say this, but I think that you are going to have to give Will some time on this one. " "You know he loves you, but dude…. He has always been skittish about the idea of marriage." "Trust me, I have known him a long time and, his mom has really messed him up on the idea."

"I know T, I get it…" Sonny said "It's just that this…. well…. it is my dream."

"Yeah… and someday it will happen….. Just not today….. and definitely not tomorrow!" T said "But hey it is past eleven and you should head out." He indicated the desk…. "It's not like you are getting anything done anyway."

"You're right!" Sonny said, he shoved all of the receipts and the ledger back into the expandable file folder and dropped it into the desk drawer. He would deal with that later. He shrugged into his coat and picked up his phone. He pulled the door closed behind him and gave a little wave to T as he exited the club. He was already dialing Will's number before he got to the car. It rang and rang with no answer before transferring Sonny to his voice mail with a mechanic voice giving him the number that he dialed and instructing him to leave a message at the beep. Sonny's mood was dark and it even irritated him that Will had never set up his personalized greeting, so he couldn't even hear Will ask him to leave a message. He started to hang up, but then he realized how petty was being and started to talk at the tone.

"Hey Babe…. I am missing you tonight, can't wait to see you in the morning. How about calling me back so I can at least hear that sexy voice…. Okay…. I love you!"

He clicked the button to end the call and dropped the phone into the console as he slid into the car.

Will jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel about his waist. He walked back out into the bedroom and saw the message indicator light blinking on his phone.

He picked up the phone and dialed the voice mail, he smiled as he listened to Sonny's message. He pressed 9 to save it and picked up the ring box from the table. He opened the box and gazed upon the simple white gold band, trimmed in gold. He took it out and read the inscription, hoping like hell that Sonny still wants to marry him. He walked over to the window and looked out, saying a quick prayer that the night would pass quickly and he would get a little sleep.

Will walked back to the bed and dropped the towel, before sliding between the sheets. He dialed Sonny's number and waited for him to answer, but he never did… He grinned as he formulated his message…

"Well since you didn't answer, you just have to hear this sexy recorded voice telling you goodnight…. So goodnight my love, I will see you soon."

He ended the call and turned the ringer off on the phone. He laid it on the bedside table and turned over to sleep. Only sleep didn't come. It was illusive and the night droned on and on and on until Will finally passed out just before daybreak.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, but Will stayed in bed as long as possible, to make the time with Sonny feel shorter. Finally he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to put his plan into motion. He tossed the covers back and swung his legs out of the bed. He went over to his suitcase and pulled out some sweat pants, sliding them on… The flight back to Salem, te very one that he was scheduled on was probably boarding at this very moment.

He took a deep breath and picked up his phone, he saw that he had three missed calls from Sonny and three corresponding messages. He listened to them all, then with supreme effort made himself wait the last 15 minutes before calling Sonny.

Sonny woke up in pretty much the same mood that he had went to bed in. He had forgotten his phone in the car last night, and by the time that he had realized it, Will had already called… Sonny had ofcourse called right back but got that stupid voice mail again. It had been the first night in a very long time that he had went to bed without telling Will that he loves him. He had practically woken up dialing Wills number this morning with no success. He waited a little longer and then tried again… Looking at the time on his watch, he left one last message and realized that Will should be boarding the flight for home, real soon.. Knowing Will the way he does, he can imagine that Will is running late and making a mad dash for the airport. That is just Will's way. The thought that Will would be home soon and back in his arms was the only thing that brought a smile to his face as he got ready for work.

Sonny was actually a little ashamed of himself he had bailed on his club for a particularly busy night especially considering that last night was Thursday. And now this morning he was late… taking a page from Will's book he guessed. No telling how many people had come by and left angry…. But when he got there, T was already there making coffees, lattes, frappes, passing pastries over the counter. He was running things like a pro… Sonny had never been happier that he had hired him.

He was really stepping up and taking over in Chad's absence. Sonny made a mental note to thank him later.

He heard the door open behind him and saw his dad step through the door. "Hey Dad!" He said, just as his phone started to ring. He looked down at picture gracing the screen of his phone… "Just a sec, dad… This is Will." Justin nodded his understanding and Sonny accepted the call.

"Will… Hey Babe…" Sonny said excitedly. "I was just thinking about you." Justin walked to the counter and ordered a coffee. He was not sure that he was going to be able to keep a straight face for this part.

"Sonny… you are going to kill me." Will wailed into the phone…

"What's wrong Babe?" Sonny asked quickly concerned.

"I missed my flight home… " Will said dejectedly… "I overslept"

"So you are coming in on a later flight." Sonny said.. "It sucks, but Babe it's okay." He was trying to take the despair from Will's voice… He could not stand it.

"No, Son… I can't get another flight till morning." Will said.

"What? NO!" Sonny said taken aback "That's impossible…." "Will…. There has to be something."

"I checked everything Son…." Will cried… "All the flights are full, but I promise Baby… I will make this up to you."

"But it's Valentine's day Will…." Sonny said aware that he is whining, and embarrassingly on the verge of genuine tears, but he could not bring himself to care at the moment.

"I know Babe….. But I don't know what we can do about it." Will explained.

Justin looked over at his son and recognized the fact that he was almost in tears. He took that as his cue. Walking back across the room, he put his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Son, What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just a minute Will…" Sonny said cutting Will off in mid sentence. "Will missed his flight this morning, so it looks like he will be stuck in New York till at least tomorrow morning." Justin looked at him thoughtfully. "Hmm that is a problem.." He stood there holding his brief case pretending to sip his coffee as he thought about the situation…

Sonny stood there running his hand through his hair in frustration. Justin gave him a few more minutes to process, then he said "Sonny…. I did hear Brady telling Victor this morning that he was flying to New York in the Titan Jet this afternoon for a business meeting, the only thing is that he will not be coming back until Monday. "

"Damn" Sonny said.

"Well you could fly up with him and you and Will can fly back together in the morning" Justin suggested .

Will sat on the other end of his phone, holding his breath, hoping that Sonny would go for it… that was the one thing that he needed to happen in order for this to work out.

Sonny's eyes lit up, "Thanks Dad!" he said…. But quickly realized that he could not go…"I can't go though… the club is going to be crazy and I need…" he said.

"Sonny!" T called from across the room…. "Seriously Man…. " "I got this….. GO!"

He looked at T for a few minutes then nodded when he made up his mind… "Thanks Dad!"

Justin nodded as he took out his phone to call Brady and inform him of the plan… He pretended to make the arrangements for Sonny to meet him at the airport. Justin hung up… "Sonny you need to meet Brady at the airport in like 30 minutes..

"What about clothes?" Sonny said …. Justin laughed…. "Well I guess this is a good excuse to buy some new ones." "Now get out of here!" Justin said giving Sonny a hug…

"You're the best Dad!" Sonny said returning his embrace. Sonny saw the screen still lit up on the phone and realized that Will was still holding on…. "Oh My God Will… I am soo sorry he said."

"What's going on Sonny?" Will asked.

"Sit tight Babe…I am coming to you!" Sonny said excitedly…

"Sonny…. What are you talking about?" Will said feigning confusion.

"I am coming to New York…. See you soon!" Sonny said.

"Ooookay…" Will said, "Be careful Babe" Will said. Smiling to himself as he ended the call.

His plan had worked perfectly…. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for Sonny to arrive..

The plane touched down at JFK just as the sun was setting. Sonny had sat at the airport waiting for Brady to get there for what seemed like forever. Finally though he got a call that Brady had an emergency and was not going to New York after all, but Brady assured him that the pilot was instructed to Fly Sonny there and wait there until he was ready to come home. Sonny thanked Brady and hung up.

He thought it a little strange, but at the moment he could not bring himself to care how he got to New York, just as long as he got there to be with Will. He texted Will with his arrival time. He knew that Will would be there as soon as he stepped off of the plane.

Will was standing in the baggage claim area when Sonny came down the escalator. He took in the sight of Will in his black slacks and ocean blue dress shirt. The only coherent thought that popped in his head was "WOW" and it played like a constant refrain.

"Hey Son" Will said casually pushing himself away from the counter that he had been leaning against.

"Hey Babe!" Sonny said hurrying around the rest of the few people that were between him and Will. He threw himself into Wills open arms.

Will hugged him fiercely and then pulled back. He opened his mouth to ask how the flight was but Sonny silenced him by taking his mouth in a scorching kiss, sweeping his tongue inside and exploring the warm cavern.

When Sonny abandoned his mouth and buried his face in the crook of Will's neck, Will took the opportunity to get them back on track… "Come on Babe… Let me buy you dinner."

They went out and hailed a cab, when Will gave the restaurant, Sonny was sure that something was up…. "Will…." He said "How did you… On Valentines day…. it would take months to get reservations at this restaurant…. You know Atelier is one of the most revered restaurants in the city…."

Will nodded…. "Well yes while that is true…. When someone, with the name of Kiriakis makes the arrangements…." He let the sentence trail off…. "My Dad?" Sonny guessed.

Will nodded again…

"You little sneak….." Sonny said "You planned this whole thing didn't you?" He asked…

Will nodded one last time… "Guilty!" He said… "Now sit back and enjoy it…"

They got to the restaurant and Will gave his name at the hostess's podium. They were led to a secluded corner of the dining area. Will held Sonny's chair for him and then went around taking the chair across from him.

Sonny took in the ambience of the room. Small intimate round tables were situated throughout the room, covered in alternating deep burgundy and rich cream colored table cloths. Each adorned with small hurricane globe with opposing colored candles decorating the inside.

The lights turned down low, with soft romantic music flowing from the hidden speakers in the room. Everywhere you looked there were elegantly dressed waiters scurrying around, doing their best to make this a memorable Valentine's Day for all of the diners.

A waiter appeared at the side of their table to take their order and then hurried away. He came back a few times through the meal, filling glasses and removing dishes, being unbelievably unobtrusive as possible. Sonny plied Will with questions about the night and how he pulled all of this together.

"So… What are we doing here Will?" He asked.

"Having Dinner…." Will teased.

"Come on Will, You know what I mean…" Sonny said, "We could have had dinner in Salem."

"Yes, we could have, But I wanted to do something special." Will said laying his hand over Sonny's on the table.

Sonny gave him a look of disbelief.

"What?" Will asked. "Isn't it okay to want to spoil you a little?"

"Well okay…. I guess!" Sonny said, turning his hand over and squeezing Will's fingers in his own. "But for the record, I am happy just being with you."

Will smiled. "I love you Babe!"

"Love you too!" Sonny said returning the smile.

The waiter appeared at the table pushing the cart that showcased the decadent desserts that were offered for the diner's pleasure. Sonny chose Crème Brule while Will opted for the Chocolate Mousse.

They ate desert leisurely talking and laughing together. And when the waiter appeared again, Will handed him his card to take care of the bill.

Will got up and came around, pulling Sonny's chair from the table and offering him his hand. They headed to the exit and when Sonny automatically headed for the door that exited out onto the street, Will urged him toward the exit that lead them into the hotel lobby.

Sonny looked at Will curiously…. "Are you serious?" "We are staying at the Ritz Carlton hotel?"

"Ummmhmmm" Will answered leading Sonny to the bank of elevators. Once inside Will pressed the button that would take them to the top floor.

Sonny watched, dying to know what was going on, but he forced himself to remain silent and wait. Will had obviously spent a lot of time on this surprise.

When the elevator doors opened, Sonny's breath was taken away, and he was completely amazed at the sight before him.

The doors opened directly into a beautiful observatory. The ceiling formed completely from glass. They were far enough above the city lights, that the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. There was no one else in the spacious room but candles burned on every available space in the room and in the center of the room stood a table, dressed in a red table cloth, supporting a tray with an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne chilling and two champagne glasses to pour the chilled bubbly into. There was also a bowl of strawberries there to compliment the taste of the champagne.

"Oh My God Will…." Sonny breathed. "Is this all for us?" He asked.

"This is all for you!" Will corrected him, as he lead him to the center of the room.

They stopped beside the table and Will took both of Sonny's hands into his own. "Sonny, I have something to say… and I need you to let me finish… please just let me say everything I need to say before you say anything." "Okay?" Will asked looking into his eyes.

Sonny nodded silently.

Will was glad that he was holding Sonny's hands, he is quite sure that his would be trembling now… were he not. He took a deep breath.

"Sonny…. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." "You mean more to me that I would have ever believed possible." "I know that I hurt you, when I turned down your proposal and that was the last thing that I ever wanted to again." "You and Arianna are my world, my life…. But I just felt like it would be wrong to accept your offer of sharing in your life when I have so many things hanging over my head."

"Will." Sonny started…

Will shook his head and took a moment to breathe.. "Wait… Son… Please"

"Since that day, I have done a lot of thinking and a lot of soul searching, and the one thought that just keeps returning to me time and time again, is that I was an idiot to turn you down." He reached a trembling hand into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box. He opened the hinged lid and held it in his hand. He reached up with his other hand and laid his palm against Sonny's cheek. .. "Ypu are my life…. You are my home…. Please say that you still want to be my forever?" He said holding the ring box for Sonny to see.

"Will you Marry me Sonny?" Will said expelling a shaky breath and waiting for Sonny to say something…. Anything…. And finally he did.

Sonny's warm cocoa brown eyes, met Will's bright blue ones.

"WOW!" He breathed.

Will looked at Sonny Wide eyed… until Sonny's lips curled into a smile and they both giggled.

"So…" Will asked. Sonny was smiling, but he was still nervous..

"Are you kidding me Will?" Sonny asked. "Nothing would make me happier that to marry you." He whispered as tears spilled from his eyes and trickled down his face. He held out his hand and sighed as he watched Will slide the ring into place.

Will pulled Sonny's hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the across the ring, before pulling him close and covering Sonny's lips with his own. Will kissed him passionately, wanting to express everything he was feeling in the moment.

Will pulled back and grabbed the bottle of champagne popping the cork on it and pouring them each a glass. He handed one to Sonny and watched him take a sip. Will picked up a strawberry and held it to Sonny's lips.

Sonny took a small bit and moaned, watching Will bring the same piece of fruit to his own mouth and suck the juice from the end, before sipping from his own glass.

Sonny's back was snuggled into Will's chest, and Will's strong arms were wrapped about his waist. Sonny dropped his head onto Wills shoulder, and Will pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "Ready to go to our room?" he asked.

"Mmmmm" Sonny moaned "Most definitely."

Sonny turned and took Will's hand. They made their way over and pressed the call button for elevator. He pulled Will over to him, Meshing their mouths together, sweeping his tongue inside when Will's lips parted on a sigh.

Will moaned into Sonny's mouth, crowding his body in closer, fitting their hips together.

The chime and the whoosh of the automatic doors indicated the arrival of the elevator car. Sonny managed to maneuver Will into the cabin without ending their kiss. His hands fisted in Will's shirt. Sonny shoved him against the wall…. Kissing him thoroughly.

There was an insistent beep from the panel in the elevator. Sonny tore his lips from Will's.. "What the hell?" he said frowning.

Will giggled, "Umm I think it wants us to press the button for our floor…"

Sonny blushed…. "Oh yeah, Umm which one?"

"Thirty two" Will said pulling Sonny back toward him…. Sonny pressed the button just before Will growled in his ear. "You are so damn sexy, when you blush like that!"

Sonny grinned and attached his lips to Will's neck, alternating between kissing and nibbling on the skin there.

All too soon the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Sonny backed away from Will and followed Will down the hall to the door marked 3298. Will pulled the key card from his wallet and slid it through the electronic lock on the door.

Will pushed the door open and held it open with his foot. He made a grand gesture allowing Sonny to precede him into the room.

Sonny walked into the dark room…. he froze in his tracks as Will flipped a light switch behind him. The room was shrouded in the warm glow of the light from the lamps.

The bed was covered in a thick spread, the cream color accenting the deep red rose petals that were scattered across it. One long stemmed rose laying across the pillows. Soft, smooth Jazz music, which Sonny happened to love, filled the room. Sonny was speechless. No one had ever went to this much trouble for him before. No one had ever made him feel so treasured and loved.

He turned to Will, pulling him into his arms. "I love this… I love you Will Horton."

"Love you too Babe." Will said brushing Sonny's lips with his own. He reached for the buttons on Sonny's shirt, undoing them one by one. Revealing the smooth olive skin of Sonny's chest, licking his lips as he took in the sight of him. He pushed the shirt from Sonny's shoulders, barely noticing the way it fluttered to the floor.

He pushed Sonny into a seated position on the edge of the bed, and watched as he leaned back on his hands. Sonny found his eyes and he watched to see what Will was going to do next. His eyes dancing mischievously as Will reached for the buttons on his own shirt. He pushed them through the button holes, and it fell open. Will rolled his shoulders shrugging them free of the material and allowing it to join Sonny's on the floor.

Sonny licked his lips. He reached out for Will but stopped short, when he picked up a piece of black silky material from the tabletop of the bed side table. Will held it up for Sonny to examine. Will watched his face intently, hoping to read his thoughts there.

Sonny saw the material, briefly wondered what it was, quickly recognized it as a blind fold. He felt the butterflies take flight in his stomach, and felt the involuntary tightening in his groin. He could not seem to tame his racing pulse.

Will raised his eyebrows in question and grinned as Sonny nodded silently.

He covered Sonny's eyes with the material and tied it securely behind his head. "Lay back for me, Love." He said softly.

Sonny lay back and shifted until he had positioned himself with his head on the pillow beside the rose Will had placed there. Sonny felt the bed dip under Will's weight and his breath quickened as it dawned on him that he had no idea when or where Will's next touch was going to be.

He whimpered as Will straddled his hips. He heard Will's hand brush the pillow beside his head. He heard the slow intake of Will's breath.

"Mmmm… smells soo good." Will whispered laying the rose just under Sonny's nose. "Don't you think so?" he questioned. Sonny inhaled deeply, pulling the fragrance from the flower into his nose. He moaned his agreement.

Will took the rose and touched the contours of Sonny's chest, drawing the soft petals over his nipples, he enjoyed the sight of his fiancé shivering beneath him. Will leaned forward and kissed Sonny fully on the lips, encouraging them open with his tongue. Will sucked Sonny's bottom lip between his teeth. He kissed his chin trailing his tongue all the way to the pulse point. Sucking softly on the skin there.

Will laid the rose to the side and flattened his chest against Sonny's. He attached his lips to Sonny's neck, kissing him, sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin of his neck. Sonny arched his body into Will. Will continued on a southward path, trailing his lips across Sonny's shoulder, down the center line of his chest, straying to one side and then the other, paying special attention to the tight buds. Laving them with his tongue, rolling them with his teeth. While continuing further on his journey, he dipped his tongue into Sonny's navel, swirling through the dark hair that led Will to his own personal heaven.

Sonny squirmed beneath him, rolling his hips., begging silently for more. Will edged farther down until he was straddling Sonny's knees. He pushed himself to a seated position and traced his fingers lightly over the skin just above the waistband of Sonny's pants. He unbuckled the belt and slid it from the loops on his slacks. Will tossed the belt to the side.

He used just one finger to trace the rapidly growing bulge in front of him. Sonny trembled at the touch, shifting below him, blindly reaching out to touch him. Will took his hand bringing back to rest against the bed.

He grasped the button, pulling it free, drawing the zipper down excruciatingly slow. "Will…" Sonny whimpered his hand coming from the bed again, searching for Will. Will turned his head pressing his lips to Sonny's palm. Sonny worked his hand into Will's hair, tugging him down close. "Will come on…. Please…" Sonny said, breathing quickly, straining to reach his lips.

"What?" Will asked… "Tell me what you want Babe?"

"I want you Will….. Touching me… tasting me…" Sonny answered rolling his hips. "Please!"

"Your wish is my command." Will whispered. "Let's get you out of these.." he said tugging at the waist of Sonny's pants again.

"Yesssssss" Sonny hissed. He tried his best to raise his hips, trying to allow Will the room he needed to work the pants free.

Will chuckled.. "Hold on Babe…. Let me move" He said as he scrambled off of Sonny's legs and quickly shoved the offensive material out of his way, taking his boxers and all.

Will moved off of the bed and made quick work of removing Sonny's pants from his legs, before unbuckling his belt and dropping his own slacks to the floor. He reached down and pulled his socks off before crawling back onto the bed.

He started at Sonny's ankle, pressing small kisses against his skin, making his way up past Sonny's knee, sinking his teeth into the pliant skin of Sonny's inner thigh. He enjoyed the sound of the sudden strangled cry that escaped Sonny's lips. He felt more powerful with each new tremor that ran through Sonny's body.

Will urged Sonny's legs apart and settled himself comfortable between them. He wrapped his hand around the base of Sonny's cock. He held him firmly in his hand, squeezing him, while blowing a warm stream of air over the tip watching the pre cum spill from the top and ooze down the side of his member. Sonny's hands fisted in the comforter, as he tried to anchor himself to the bed.

Will reached forward and swiped his tongue across the head tasting him, closing his eyes and enjoying the flavor that lingered on his tongue. He couldn't help himself he took Sonny into his mouth, humming his pleasure.

Sonny lost control of his body, two things happened simultaneously, his hips jerked forward leaving their place on the bed, pressing himself further into Will's mouth, while he rolled up, propping up onto his elbows, his head thrown back in abandon. Moaning, whimpering, damn near sobbing at the intense pleasure crashing through his body. Will worked in earnest, taking him to the back of his throat, retreating and repeating over and over… "Yessss… Will….. Yess…" Sonny chanted. Will hollowed his cheeks out, the suction pushing Sonny toward his climax… Will felt him tense, every muscle coiled tightly. In the next instant, the room went silent except for the noises coming from Will's efforts. Will was fighting his own battle with his body, but he risked a glance at Sonny's face. His jaw was clenched so tightly, Will could see the pulse pounding there. He knew that Sonny was on the edge, the very preface of his control.

Will's mind raced, he knew that Sonny was fighting to hold on, but that was the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted to feel the immense please of watching Sonny come apart under his touch. He pulled his mouth from Sonny's engorged skin, moving his fist to keep the rhythm steady. He pulled his own fingers into his mouth, saturating them with a combination of his saliva and the residual juices he had pulled from Sonny.

Will nudged Sonny's leg aside with his elbow, and grazed his fingers across Sonny's entrance, all while taking Sonny back into his mouth. He guided Sonny to the back of his throat with his tongue. Will circled Sonny's entrance one more time before pushing two fingers into Sonny's tight channel, he was rewarded with a sharp cry…. "FFFUUUUUCCCCKKK WILL" he screamed as he lost the battle, stream after stream of milky white made its way down Will's throat.

His fingers abandoned the comforter and wrapped around the back of Will's head, His fingers threaded into Will's hair, holding him in place as he emptied himself. He felt Will's throat working as he swallowed around him again and again, causing Sonny to shudder.

Will held himself in place until Sonny's fingers relaxed in his hair, before pulling back and sliding up Sonny's body, kissing his stomach, his chest, until they were face to face. His hand caressed Sonny's cheek, pushing the blind fold from his eyes…. Sonny blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light before his eyes found Will's. "That Was…."

"Fucking amazing!" Will finished.

"Mmmmmm" Sonny agreed.

Will planted a kiss to Sonny's cheek near his ear. "And we are nowhere near done!" He whispered.

Sonny pulled his leg up and wrapped it around Will's legs, grinding their hips together, reveling in the friction that brought, causing Will to gasp.

Sonny pulled Will's mouth to his own, opening his lips to Will, inviting him inside, tasting his own release lingering on Will's tongue. He gave him a little push. "Your turn!" "Roll over for me Babe!"

He urged.

Will followed the instruction, and watched Sonny raise up and climb over the top of him. Sonny straddled him, and situated himself just across Will's hips, he could feel Will's erection pressed against his ass.

He saw Will's teeth sink into his bottom lip. His eyes clouded over with desire.. he looked to the bedside table and saw a small deep red bottle resting there.

"What's this?" He asked picking it up.

"Oh, that's nothing!" Will said reaching for it.

Sonny held it out of reach. "Hold On Babe." He said reading the label on the bottle…. "Mmmmm Strawberry Mango flavored warming massage oil and personal lubricant" he read, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Will blushed… "Yeah, I was going to use that on you….but all those noises you were making got to me and I got carried away." He admitted.

Sonny flipped the cap open… "Well.. we have to try it…" He said squeezing out a small dot onto his finger. He brought the same finger to his mouth and sucked the pink liquid from his finger tip. "Ohhh Baby, this tastes really good…. Wanna try it?" he whispered.

Will nodded slowly and watched as Sonny dispensed another drop onto his finger and offered it to him. He opened his mouth and sucked deeply on Sonny's finger, drawing it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Sonny's stomach tightened. He felt the familiar stirrings of desire. He pulled his finger from the hot cavern of Will's mouth. Marveling at how Will could make him feel things that no one else could.

He tipped the bottle upside down and drizzled the liquid all over Will's chest…. Sitting the bottle to the side he began to massage the oil into Will's muscles.

"Sonny…. You don't ha…" Will started to protest, reaching for Sonny's hands.

Sonny laid a finger over Will's lips… "Will….. you just gave me the most mind blowing experience… could you hush and let me return the favor?"

Will held his hands up in surrender and nodded his head in agreement. He was curious to see where this was going to lead.

Sonny worked the oil into Will's chest and shoulders, digging his fingers firmly into Will's muscles, enjoying the moans of pleasure that filled the room.

He leaned down and attached his mouth to the slope of Will's neck, bathing his skin with his tongue, following the curve of Will's shoulder. He moaned as the flavor of the oil mingled with Will's natural taste.

Sonny followed a path from his shoulder down over his chest, drawing circles around one nipple and then the other with his tongue before grazing them with his teeth.

"Yesssssss" Will hissed, raising his hand up grasping Sonny by the hair, holding his mouth to his chest. His other hand found Sonny's shoulder, digging into the muscle there.

Will's hips straining against the weight of Sonny seeking contact with him. He could feel his own warm sticky juices dripping onto his leg.

"Son.." He moaned…. "Please…." Will isn't even sure what he is asking for. He wants so many things at the same time. He desperately wants Sonny to continue down the path that he is currently on, but on the other hand if Sonny doesn't stop he is going to lose it like an adolescent on prom night… And that is going to be embarrassing… Will isn't sure if it is the massage oil, or if it just feels soo exciting because it is their first time as Fiancés or if it is just the natural aphrodisiac that is Sonny. Hell maybe it is a combination of all of the above…

Sonny edged further down Will's body, sitting astride his thighs. He dripped more massage oil onto Will's stomach coating his abs.. He stroked Will's skin there, following the meanderings of his well defined muscles. Will has a very nice six pack. He allowed his hands to travel further south, grasping Will's hip bones, massaging them there.

Will was writhing beneath him, reaching for him. His beautiful body glistening beneath him. He watched Will's muscles as he strained against him.

"I need….. Sonny…." Will moaned… His hands were clenching and unclenching in the sheets. His head wildly thrashing from side to side on the pillow. He was unable to keep his hips from rotating underneath Sonny… straining for the contact that he desperately needs.

Sonny grasped Will in his hand stroking the entire length of him with his well oiled hand, swiping his thumb over the head, spreading the moisture that had pooled there.

"Son of a -" Will cried out brokenly, his hips lifted from the bed…. Thrusting himself into Sonny's fist.

"NOW!" Will commanded… "Need you now!"

Sonny squeezed him a little more tightly in response, pushing the boundary of Will's control.

"Sonny….. Ple….. Please…" Will panted…. "I Can't….. need…."

"Shhh Babe, I've got you!" Sonny said raising up on his knees. He positioned Will at his entrance, and sank down, taking him in slowly.

"AAAAAGHHHHHHH" Will hummed… "Oh God YES!"

"Mmmmmm" Sonny agreed as he seated himself fully…. Holding stock still…. Fighting for control….He was completely deliciously full. He closed his eyes tightly, and took a few deep measured breaths.

Will couldn't wait anymore…. He wriggled his hips… encouraging movement from Sonny. Sonny opened his eyes, finding Wills.

He held his hands up, silently asking for Wills and twining their fingers together when Will's palms met his. Sonny began moving setting a slow and deliberate pace.

They worked together rising and falling, giving and taking…. Will rose to meet each and every movement from Sonny. The walls echoing back the moans and gasps that filled the room. Their fingers remaining intertwined, anchoring them…

Will's body betrayed him, revealing his every feeling as he trembled beneath Sonny's touch. His hands squeezing Sonny's so tightly, his body tensing as he teeters on the edge….

Sonny forced himself to focus on Will, to keep his eyes open… he wanted to see Will, in the throes of his pleasure. He has picked up on all the signs that Will isn't going to last much longer…. He is coiled tighter than a newly strung guitar and Sonny knows that he is bordering on the very last preface of his control, and in turn recognizes the same tell tale signs in his own body.

He increased the pace, racing toward his climax, pulling Will along with him. Will's legs rising from the bed, his feet wrapping around Sonny's hips, opening himself further, tilting his hips… He screamed out a string of unintelligible jibberish as Sonny managed to hit that one spot within him, the one that unravels his control in quick fashion.

Sonny leaned forward, Pinning Will's hands to the bed on each side of his head…. Pushing them both over the edge…. He can't hold on any longer.

"Will….." He growled …. Just before he felt Will pulsing deep within him. His hot release pouring out filling Sonny…. The primal sounds of pleasure resonating from Will was the final straw for Sonny, he could not hold himself back… tumbling head over heels into the free fall… coating Will with his seed… Painting him with desire…

Sonny fell forward, laying his forehead against Will's… both of them panting…. Exhausted…..but elated… Will smiled up at Sonny….. "WOW" he whispered….

Sonny buried his face in Will's neck and chuckled… "That seems to be our new word!" he said.

They lay joined together for several long moments before Sonny moved off of Will, wincing at the immediate feeling of emptiness that overtook him.

He thinks it maybe because Will has finally agreed to be his forever… That he feels soo oppressed at the loss of physical contact.. He shakes it off just as fast, knowing that he is being silly.

Will groaned beside him…. "I don't think I can move…." He said. "But it would be a shame to wate that huge hot tub in the bathroom."

"Sure Would!" Sonny agreed!

"Come on!" Will said mustering up his last bit of strength. They made their way to the bathroom. Sonny watched as Will turned the water and the jets on and stepped into the tub, situating himself and making a place for Sonny to snuggle between his legs.

When Sonny was seated and comfortable Will wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. "I love you soo much Son!" Will whispered into his ear.

Sonny turned his head and pressed a kiss to Will's cheek. "Love you more Babe!"

The rest of the weekend passed them by in a blur… not necessarily the blur that Will had planned, but it was better. His original plan included them seeing the sights of New York. Fine Art museums, Broadway shows, Pizza, Famous Deli's…. but none of that happened, instead they relied heavily on room service, as they feasted on each other. Making love whenever the mood stuck them, lying in each other's arms, sharing hopes and dreams, and playfully arguing about which mother was going reign as queen over the wedding planning. They shared in despair when it was time to leave, but Sonny rejoiced when he realized that the time has come to go home and share their news with everyone.

"Excuse me Sir!" The attendant said quietly, interrupting a spirited kiss between the two of them. Sonny turned his attention to her… "Yes!"

"We will be landing in about 10 minutes sir…" She said quietly.

"Thanks!" He said before turning his attention back to Will….. "Mmmmm I can't wait to get you home!" He said pulling Will toward him again.

"Ummm Sonn… about that." "We should really go by the club and check on T, he had been there three days basically by himself!" Will reminded him.

"Oh Yeah!" Sonny groaned…. "Guess so!" He agreed reluctantly.

Will opened the door at the club and allowed Sonny to walk in ahead of him.

Sonny looked around and noticed that the place was full and seemed to be thriving. T had done a fantastic job in his absence… He would be sure to tell him so…

Sonny's eyes continued to travel the room until they got to the corner booth in the back, usually reserved for Will when he visited. He saw Sami and EJ and Justin and Adrienne tucked into the same booth. He gaped in disbelief.

"Will…. Look!" He said, tugging on Will's arm.

"Yep!" Will said smiling.

"Wait!" Sonny said….. "Did you?"

Will nodded, "Yes!" "I knew that you were going to want to share the news…. Well I mean I hoped that we would have news to share!"

"Could you get any more perfect?" Sonny said shaking his head and kissing him quickly, before dragging him over to the table.

"Hi Everyone!" Sonny said.

Sami (Who has never been one for subtlety) spoke first. "SO?" She asked… "Don't keep us in suspense."

Sonny smiled brightly and held out his hand for everyone to see the shining band adorning his finger.

Sami jumped to her feet and hugged them both…. Closely followed by everyone else at the table. Congratulations passed all around.

Minutes later T appeared at the table with a bottle of champagne and glasses for everyone.

"How did you know?" Sonny asked, his eyes sparkling.

T shrugged his shoulders, "I was hoping at least one of you had sense enough to say yes!" he said…. "Congratulations to you both!"

Both men hugged T and expressed their heartfelt thanks to him. They both knew that T had played a huge part in their relationship.

When their attention was finally turned back to the table, EJ and Justin had paired off and were discussing law, but the conversation to note was the one between the two spirited blondes at the table.

"I know my son and he is going to want…" Sami began….

"And as usual you are wrong!" Adrienne said throwing her hands up.

"What?" Sami sputtered like someone had thrown cold water in her face…

Will and Sonny looked at each other and chuckled together, linking hands and making a run for it.

Just a mere hour later…. They are at the apartment, snuggled together in their bed. They had one last night. Gabi was supposed to be back in the morning with Arianna from her visit with her mother.

Sonny held his hand out admiring his ring…. As it glimmered in the soft light in the room. "It's perfect Will, Perfect just like you!" he said.

Suddenly Will realized that he was such an idiot… he had been so nervous he never even showed Sonny the inscription…. "Well better late than never!" He thought.

"It's inscribed, You know!" Will said.

"What?" "It is?" Sonny asked sliding it off and looking at it carefully.. The beautiful words inscribed on the ring brought tears to his eyes. "Love Conquers All – You are my Life" Love Will

"And you are mine!" He said as he looked up…. He pulled Will to him and kissed him sweetly. "ALWAYS!"

THE END!


End file.
